Out of The Blue
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Kehidupan Hinata yang tenang mendadak dipenuhi oleh banyak masalah semenjak pemuda itu berbicara padanya untuk pertama kali dan mengatakan kalau ia melihat Hinata sedang diincar oleh bahaya./For Nerazzuri/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata._

**.**

**.**

**Warning:** _AU, OOC, Typo(s), rush, alur kecepatan, membosankan, genre nggak sesuai, yang pasti fic ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna…!_

**.**

**.**

**Very abal(?) fic for Nerazzuri X_X**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Hari ini ia memang pulang jauh lebih lambat dari seharusnya setelah dengan terpaksa melaksanakan hukuman dari Anko-_sensei_ yang menuduhnya menyontek saat ulangan matematika tadi siang. Padahal ia bersumpah, ia tidak pernah menyontek satu kali pun.

Ia merutuk saat _pearl_-nya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang tergantung manis di lengannya. Bus terakhir hari itu akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, dan Hinata harus melangkah lebih cepat jika tidak ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat sosok kendaraan besar itu perlahan mendekati halte tujuannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan sampai dan bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang.

"Tunggu…."

Tetapi, langkahnya mendadak terhenti tepat ketika jarak antara dirinya dan bus itu sudah begitu tipis.

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Mencari tahu siapa yang telah menghentikannya. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang tingginya hanya mencapai telinga Hinata, tengah memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Pemuda itu meringis beberapa kali, keningnya berkerut, sementara mata _jade_-nya terlihat setengah terpejam, tidak fokus—ia terlihat seperti menderita sakit kepala yang hebat.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia baru tersadar saat suara derum bus yang diincarnya perlahan menghilang di kejauhan. Pemuda itu telah membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk pulang dengan bus hari ini.

"Bi-bisa kaulepaskan tanganku?" Hinata memohon saat dia merasakan lengannya sudah mulai sakit akibat cengkeraman pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan semenjak bus yang hendak dinaiki Hinata tadi menjauh, meninggalkan mereka berdua di halte yang sepi.

Hinata meringis saat melihat lengannya memerah. Pemuda itu sepertinya memang ingin mematahkan tulangnya tadi.

Hinata mengenal pemuda itu. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia merupakan salah satu siswa termuda di angkatannya. Kalau tidak salah, usianya baru tiga belas tahun.

Gaara bukanlah siswa yang tenar, ia tidak memiliki teman dan sepertinya ia memang tidak membutuhkannya. Pemuda itu suka duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang, sendirian. Tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang mau berteman dengan Gaara. Bukan karena usianya yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari semua siswa seangkatannya. Tetapi, karena ada sebuah gosip yang mengatakan siapa pun yang berbaik hati padanya akan mendapatkan kesialan.

Hinata tidak percaya. Setidaknya sebelum Asuma-_sensei_ meninggal.

Asuma-_sensei_ adalah salah satu guru yang terkenal cukup ramah dan dihormati di sekolahnya. Ia memang bersikap baik pada setiap siswa, termasuk Gaara. Gaara baru satu minggu bersekolah di sekolahnya ketika Asuma-_sensei_ mengalami kecelakaan. Menurut kabar, sebelumnya Gaara pernah berbicara pada Asuma-_sensei_ dan mengatakan beliau akan mengalami kecelakaan. Dan, yah, hal itu sungguh terjadi.

Semua orang menyalahkannya atas insiden itu. Meski, sebenarnya, dalam hati, mereka sedikit percaya kalau kejadian itu bukan salah Gaara. Tetapi begitulah hidup. Saat seseorang mengalami kejadian yang buruk, ia pasti akan mencoba mencari kambing hitam yang bisa disalahkan. Dan dalam hal ini, Gaara-lah yang dijadikan kambing hitamnya.

"Aku antarkan kau pulang."

Hinata baru menyadari kalau ia terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya saat Gaara sudah berada di tepi jalan bersama sepedanya. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu dingin, bahkan suaranya yang parau terdengar begitu datar, sedatar ekspresinya, membuatnya menjadi menakutkan.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia melangkah mendekati Gaara. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia bertanya, "Ke-kenapa?"

Sesaat, Hinata menahan napas saat Gaara terlihat mengamatinya. Meneliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya dan kemudian menyahut, "Sudah malam. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

"Ja-jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Hinata tidak tahu ia mendapat kekuatan dari mana, yang pasti, ia membutuhkan alasan. Gaara tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang, mencengkeram lengannya, secara tidak langsung melarangnya menaiki bus itu, dan tiba-tiba berniat mengantarkannya pulang. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Gaara bergeming. Sesaat, ia menatap langit yang sudah gelap. "Kau percaya dengan masa depan?" gumamnya kemudian.

Hinata mengernyit. Gaara sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Te-tentu saja," sahut gadis itu akhirnya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Suara Gaara terdengar begitu berat, "Aku melihat masa depanmu."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "O-oh, ya?"

"Kau sedang diincar bahaya."

Hinata bergeming.

Ia terlalu bingung menangkap semua yang Gaara katakan. Melihat masa depan katanya? Dan Hinata sedang diincar bahaya? Bagaimana mungkin? Hinata menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin percaya. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kauingat Asuma-_sensei_?" Gaara kembali menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak memercayainya.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah."

**.**

**.**

**-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!"

Hinata tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang telah lama menjadi temannya sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Segera, ia melangkah menuju kursi tempat temannya itu berada. Kelas masih sepi pagi itu. Hanya ada beberapa siswa di sana, sehingga Hinata bisa melangkah tanpa merasa risih.

Hinata memang bukanlah siswi yang pemberani. Ia terlalu penakut, bahkan untuk menatap wajah teman-teman sekelasnya. Hampir setiap saat, dia berjalan dengan menunduk. Berharap tidak ada yang melihat dan menganggapnya ada.

Hanya sebuah keberuntungan yang bisa membuat Hinata berteman dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Namanya Ino. Seorang gadis paling cantik seangkatannya. Ia begitu ceria dan disukai banyak orang. Belum lagi pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model, membuatnya sangat terkenal. Ia benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang biasa saja dan begitu pemalu.

"Hari ini kaududuk denganku saja, ya?" ujar Ino saat Hinata sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris, ekspresi sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Sakura hari ini tidak masuk. Kemarin ia kecelakaan."

Hinata tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat mendengar Ino berbicara. "Kecelakaan?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

Sakura adalah salah satu sahabat Hinata selain Ino. Biasanya dia memang duduk bersama Ino. Sakura juga termasuk salah satu siswi yang paling terkenal di angkatannya. Ia adalah siswi paling pintar di sekolah itu. Satu-satunya saingan Sakura hanyalah Shikamaru yang juga cerdas. Berdua, mereka selalu bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi sebagai juara umum.

Ino mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat kusut. "Kemarin malam, saat ia dan orang tuanya ingin pergi keluar, tanpa sengaja mobil yang mereka tumpangi bertabrakan dengan bus."

"Bus?" Hinata terbelalak, telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, apalagi saat Ino melanjutkan, "Iya. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah bus terakhir yang beroperasi malam itu."

Bus terakhir.

Hinata hampir saja menaikinya kemarin andai saja Gaara tidak tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Apakah itu berarti apa yang kemarin Gaara ucapkan benar? Kalau ia bisa melihat masa depan? Dan … apakah itu berarti perkataannya tentang Hinata yang sedang diincar bahaya itu sungguhan? Kalau iya, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

"Hinata? Hinata! Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata mengerjap saat mendengar Ino memanggilnya. Sepertinya tadi ia terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Y-ya?" tanyanya, mencoba terdengar biasa saja.

Ino menghela napas, "Aku akan menjenguk Sakura saat pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Diraihnya ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan pada ayahnya kalau ia akan terlambat pulang hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meringis. Langkahnya sedikit terseok-seok saat melewati jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Tadi pagi, Hinata terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. Lututnya berdarah dan terasa nyeri. Bekas cengkeraman Gaara di hari sebelumnya pun masih terasa sakit saat lengannya dengan susah payah membawa tas sekolah ditambah setumpuk buku lain yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan tadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah perasaan lega yang teramat sangat dirasakan Hinata saat akhirnya ia sampai di halaman rumahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah membuka pagar dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Bau pengharum ruangan yang dipilih oleh adiknya menyengat indra penciumannya saat ia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu yang kosong.

Sejak awal, Hinata tidak pernah suka dengan rumah yang kini ia tempati itu. Saat ayahnya mengatakan rencana untuk pindah berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh menolak rencana itu. Ia sangat tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah sebelumnya yang sudah ditempati keluarga mereka selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ayahnya ingin mengubur semua kenangan bersama ibunya yang meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Dan menurut Hinata, itu salah. Toh, bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang bisa melupakan sosok ibu yang begitu dicintai di keluarganya itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras mereka berusaha melupakannya, Hinata tahu itu.

Menghela napas, Hinata terus berjalan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Susah payah ia menaiki tangga dengan kaki dan tangannya yang sakit. Rumah itu jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya yang sebelumnya, dan juga lebih sepi. Semenjak Hinata, ayah dan adiknya pindah ke sana, perlahan-lahan hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Setiap orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Hinata yang terkadang harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah. Ini juga alasan mengapa Hinata membenci rumah ini. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan seperti yang dulu ia dapatkan.

Gadis itu berganti pakaian dan mengobati lagi lututnya yang nyeri. Tadi itu, Hinata yakin Karin dengan sengaja menjegalnya saat berlari, hingga membuatnya jatuh berguling-guling. Setidaknya, ia cukup beruntung karena hanya lututnya yang mengalami luka kecil yang mungkin akan sembuh tidak akan lama.

Karin adalah salah satu teman sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah menyukai dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sakura. Sejak kecil, Hinata tidak pernah menyukai perkelahian, dalam mimpi pun, ia tidak pernah berharap akan memiliki musuh. Ia begitu menyukai perdamaian. Tetapi, bagaimanapun, seperti halnya ying dan yang, hitam dan putih, gelap dan terang, persahabatan dan permusuhan tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari.

Sejak awal, Hinata menduga, Karin tidak menyukai Ino dan Sakura karena mereka memiliki prestasi yang gemilang di bidangnya masing-masing. Belum lagi prestasi itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi dua siswi paling dipuja di angkatannya. Dan dalam lubuk hati Karin, ia menginginkannya. Keinginan itulah yang menumbuh perasan iri, yang entah bagaimana, menghasilkan sebuah sikap yang —menurut Hinata— sangat jelek.

Ino dan Sakura bukanlah gadis lemah, Karin tidak pernah berhasil mengerjai mereka. Karena itulah, Hinata, yang entah bagaimana bisa berteman dengan keduanya dan jelas-jelas paling lemah di antara mereka, benar-benar menjadi sasaran empuk pembalasan dendam atas keirian yang menguasai Karin.

Terkadang, rasanya memang begitu sulit jika ingin berteman dengan sosok yang populer. Pernah, Hinata merasa ingin menyerah. Ia sudah memikirkan untuk membangun persahabatan dengan siswi lain saja, yang juga bukan apa-apa seperti dirinya. Tetapi, saat ia melihat bagaimana sikap Ino dan Sakura yang tidak pernah ragu membelanya, mempertahankannya, menyelematkannya berkali-kali, keraguan itu musnah. Apalah artinya mendapatkan satu musuh yang merepotkan jika bisa mendapatkan dua sahabat yang selalu ada di saat Hinata membutuhkan. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan sahabat yang lebih baik dari mereka suatu hari nanti, karena itu, untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan mereka.

'_Drrt…. Drrt…. Drrt….'_

Hinata sedikit terperanjat saat ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari ayahnya terpampang di layar. Gadis itu menarik napas berat sesaat setelah ia selesai membaca untaian kata di sana. Lagi-lagi, ayahnya tidak bisa pulang. Entah sampai kapan, kehidupan Hinata akan terus begini, yang pasti, ia hanya ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Sinar rembulan perlahan menyelusup melalui sela-sela tirai keunguan di kamar Hinata, menerangi beberapa bagian kamar yang gelap gulita itu. Di atas satu-satunya kasur di ruangan itu, Hinata tengah terlelap. Wajahnya yang semula kelelahan terlihat begitu damai. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, sepertinya ia tengah bermimpi indah.

Kamar itu begitu sunyi, hingga membuat suara sekecil detak jam dinding pun terdengar begitu nyaring, bersahutan dengan deru napas Hinata yang teratur. Tetapi, perlahan, napas itu berubah memburu. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di kasurnya selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia terbangun.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia harus terbangun. Ia bahkan mendadak tidak ingat mimpi apa tadi. Yang pasti, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, perasaannya tidak enak—entah mengapa. Matanya melirik ke sisi lain kamarnya yang gelap. Dibantu oleh sinar bulan yang sayup-sayup, Hinata menangkap sebuah bayangan, yang ia yakin, bukan bagian dari kamarnya.

Ada seseorang di kamarnya.

"Si-siapa di sana?" Pelan-pelan Hinata bertanya, sedangkan tangannya meraba-raba, mencari sakelar lampu yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Hinata merasa takut. Sekilas, ia melihat bayangan itu mendekat. Dengan gugup Hinata mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan begitu lega saat akhirnya ia menemukan sakelar yang dicari.

Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi terang saat Hinata menekan sakelarnya. Sinar bulan tidak lagi mendominasi. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan cahaya. Dan matanya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah adiknya tepat di depan kasurnya.

"Hanabi?" Hinata menghela napas lega. Jantung dan napasnya kembali normal. Tetapi wajahnya sedikit mengernyit. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Hanabi hanya menunjukkan sebuah cengiran. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, hm? Kau membuatku paranoid, tahu!" cecarnya.

"_Nee-chan_ terlalu banyak nonton film horor nih." Hanabi duduk di kasur kakaknya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," ia mengeluh, "Boleh, kan, aku tidur di sini bersama _Nee-chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sudah biasa dengan tingkah adiknya yang terkadang minta ditemani tidur itu. Dahulu, saat ibu mereka masih hidup, Hanabi memang selalu tidur ditemani ibu mereka dan terkadang kebiasaan itu memang muncul kembali. Hanya saja, biasanya Hanabi akan masuk dengan seenaknya, menimbulkan keributan di kamarnya yang tenang dan dengan seenaknya merebut guling yang dipeluk Hinata kemudian bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

"Kau tidak sakit, 'kan?" Hinata bertanya saat Hanabi telah memosisikan diri di sebelahnya.

Hanabi menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. "_Oyasumi_, _Nee-chan_," ucapnya sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya, terlelap.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Mungkin benar kata Hanabi, ia terlalu sering menonton film horor hingga membuatnya berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula, tidur bersama Hanabi seperti ini membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga meski hanya sampai pagi hari, karena keesokan harinya mereka akan kembali terfokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Akhirnya, Hinata hanya bisa menyerah pada rasa kantuknya yang belum hilang. Dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian, kamar itu kembali sunyi, menyisakan deru napas Hinata dan Hanabi yang saling bersahutan.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya, matahari bersinar begitu terik. Cahayanya masuk melalui jendela kelas dan dengan sukses menerangi meja yang Hinata duduki. Membuat suasana pagi itu terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Diam di kursinya, Hinata menunduk, menatap buku dengan serius, tidak memedulikan suasana kelas yang dengan semakin berjalannya waktu semakin penuh diisi oleh siswa lain.

Ia masih menatap bukunya dengan serius saat Ino datang dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya itu, saat Ino membanting tasnya di meja. Dengan bingung, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau duduk dengan seorang penghianat seperti kau!"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Hinata hingga ia menyadari kalau Ino memandangnya dengan begitu dingin. "Ada apa?" adalah kata pertama yang Hinata lontarkan, menunjukkan betapa ia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ino.

"'Ada apa?'" seru Ino dengan nada yang meninggi, "Setelah kau mengkhianatiku, kau masih berani duduk di sebelahku dan bertanya, 'ada apa?'?" Ia tertawa sinis. "Ternyata benar, aku salah memilihmu sebagai sahabat, Nona Hyuuga!"

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan apa pun pada Ino, dalam mimpi pun, ia tidak pernah satu kali pun berniat mengkhianati Ino. Ia berdiri, menatap Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh. "A-aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kaukatakan. Sungguh."

Ino mendecih. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Hinata. Diraihnya tas Hinata yang teronggok di atas meja dan melemparkannya ke meja lain. "Pergi!" Ia menunjuk tas tersebut. "Aku tidak mau lagi berteman dengan seseorang yang munafik seperti kau!"

"Pa-pasti ada salah paham," sangkal Hinata, "A-aku _benar-benar_ tidak pernah mengkhianati siapa pun!"

Ino membalas tatapan Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, yang Hinata bersumpah, tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan ditujukan padanya. Pelan-pelan ia berkata, "Tidak ada salah paham! Temari mendatangiku, menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba dan mengatakan kalau kau yang memberitahunya kalau aku berusaha merebut Shikamaru! Kau tahu, hanya _kau_, aku dan Sakura yang tahu aku menyukai Shikamaru. Semuanya sudah jelas!" Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sekarang, pergi-dari-hadapanku! Aku muak denganmu, Hinata!" geramnya.

Keributan yang sangat janggal pagi itu, sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang sudah hadir di kelas. Hinata sudah menyerah untuk menjelaskan. Ia tahu, saat ini meskipun dia bersumpah, Ino tidak akan memercayainya. Di kursi barunya, jauh dari Ino, Hinata meringkuk di kursinya, menangis.

Tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya akan mengalami hari seperti ini. Hari di mana ia harus kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Dalam hati, ia berniat membuktikan kalau dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, dan dia akan mencari seseorang yang menjebaknya.

"_Kau sedang diincar bahaya."_

Entah mengapa, perkataan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu berputar di kepalanya. Sekilas, ia melirik ke kursi paling belakang, tempat Gaara duduk. Pemuda itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Hinata baca. Apa bahaya yang Gaara maksud termasuk yang seperti ini? Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Bulan sudah menggantung sempurna saat Hinata, Hanabi dan ayahnya menghabiskan makan malam mereka dalam diam. Saat itu, mungkin adalah saat paling langka yang pernah terjadi di rumah itu, setidaknya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Ayahnya, Hiashi, pria yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum itu duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tepat di sisi kepala meja makan yang terlalu besar untuk digunakan oleh tiga orang. Di sisi kanan, Hinata menyantap makanannya sambil menunduk. Sedangkan di seberangnya, seorang Hanabi sibuk memainkan garpu dan sendok, mengaduk-ngaduk makanan di piringnya tanpa sedikit pun menelannya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Otou-san_, bolehkah aku meminta _notebook_ baru?" Pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari bibir Hanabi.

Hiashi berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap putri bungsunya. "Bukankah kau sudah punya? Kemana punyamu yang lama, Hanabi?" tanyanya.

"Rusak," jawab Hanabi singkat.

Hiashi menghela napas. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Harusnya kau belajar untuk memelihara barang seperti Hinata. _Tou-san_ tidak akan membelikan yang baru sampai kau bisa menghargai barang-barangmu!"

"Tapi, _Tou-san_, aku membutuhkan _notebook_ itu!" rengek Hanabi.

"Kau bisa meminjam milik Hinata."

Hanabi menekuk wajahnya. "Kalau Hinata yang meminta untuk dibelikan _notebook_ baru, _Tou-san_ pasti membelikannya, 'kan?" tanyanya sinis. "Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

"Hanabi," nada suara Hiashi meninggi, "habiskan makananmu!"

Hanabi mendengus kesal. Ia mengaduk-aduk lagi makanan di piringnya, lalu berdiri, tanpa sedikit pun menyantap makanannya. "Aku sudah kenyang," serunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Hiashi yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Hiashi terlihat ingin sekali mengejar Hanabi dan memarahinya, tetapi Hinata lebih dulu berdiri. "Biar aku yang bicara padanya, _Tou-san_," ujarnya berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Hiashi akhirnya mengangguk. Mungkin membiarkan kedua putrinya berbicara jauh lebih baik.

Hinata melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya, kamar milik Hanabi. Ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan Hanabi yang tengah berkacak pinggang. "_Nee-chan_ mau apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Hanya ingin berbicara." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku akan merayu _tou-san_ jika kau mau," tawarnya.

Hanabi terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat. "_Nee-chan_ sungguhan, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan," jawabnya, "Untuk saat ini, kau bisa menggunakan _notebook_-ku. Aku tidak begitu memerlukannya."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hanabi segera memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu hampir saja terjatuh. "_Nee-chan_ memang kakak terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia!" seru Hanabi begitu bersemangat.

Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia selalu merasa gembira saat adiknya itu bahagia. Dan sisa malam itu, dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua dengan tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia tidak lagi sanggup dan terjatuh. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, berpacu dengan napasnya yang memburu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba berdiri dan kembali berlari. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bisa bertahan, hingga membuatnya terseok-seok._

_Sosok itu, sosok yang tengah mengejarnya, telah begitu dekat hingga Hinata bisa melihat seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi ia bisa melihat benda lain di tangannya. Sebuah pisau yang sangat besar._

_Hinata kembali terjatuh, berguling-guling. Ia tidak lagi sanggup melangkah. Susah payah, Hinata merangkak, berusaha pergi dan menghilang dari sana. Tetapi, tubuhnya tersantuk dinding tinggi, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekejap, sosok itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk lari. Seringaian sosok itu semakin melebar diikuti oleh gerakan tangannya yang tanpa segan mengarahkan pisau besar itu ke dada Hinata._

_Tepat ketika pisau itu akan mengenainnya, Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan menjerit, "TIDAKKKKK!"_

**.**

**.**

**-:-ooOoo-:-  
**

**.**

**.**

Bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna bisa terlihat dengan jelas melalui jendela kamar Gaara yang terbuka. Pemuda itu menatap sang rembulan dalam diam. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seolah ia habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Semilir angin yang menenangkan sama sekali tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak sewajarnya. Sakit kepala yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, kini sudah hilang, tetapi dampaknya masih ia rasakan sekarang. Sekilas, ia mendecih.

Dari awal, Gaara tidak pernah menyukai dirinya. Ia benci dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki, ia benci saat ia harus menyaksikan banyak hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat, dan yang pasti, ia benci saat dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dalam hati, Ia sangat ingin menjadi pemuda normal dengan kemampuan dan otak yang normal. Tidak seperti sekarang, menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah dimengerti oleh siapa pun. Menjadi seseorang yang terpaksa menjauh dari orang lain hanya karena tidak ingin membuat mereka celaka, atau paling tidak, agar ia tidak merasakan kehilangan seperti sebelumnya.

_Hyuuga Hinata…._

Gaara tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak begitu yakin akan tahu gadis itu ada di kelasnya andai hari itu dia tidak mendadak melihat gadis itu dalam potongan-potongan masa depan yang dilihatnya. Dari awal, ia memang tidak ingin peduli dengannya. Tetapi akhirnya dia tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya, ini adalah kesempatan jika ia ingin merubah semuanya, meski ia tidak begitu yakin bisa mengubahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Diliriknya jam yang berada di atas mejanya. Masih tengah malam. Dalam diam, ia kembali memandang bulan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah semuanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasa tidak begitu bersemangat saat berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu. Masalahnya dengan Ino adalah penyebab utamanya, belum lagi jika ditambah dengan mimpi buruk yang diterimanya tadi malam, yang sukses membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi dan menyisakan lingkar hitam di matanya, membuatnya sedikit mirip dengan Gaara.

Mengingat Gaara, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah percaya dengan ramalan. Memang, Gaara bukan peramal, tetapi kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan, apa namanya bukan meramal? Hinata tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan saat ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, karena, kebanyakan memang hanya kebohongan semata. Tetapi, dalam kasus Gaara, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang ingin percaya, meski sebagian dirinya lagi menolak mentah-mentah.

"Wow … coba lihat, itu Nona Hyuuga yang terhormat, bukan?"

Hinata berhenti melangkah tepat ketika ia hampir sampai ke kelasnya. Di sisi lain di dekat pintu masuk kelas lain yang berada tepat di sebelah kelas Hinata, Karin berdiri bergerombol bersama beberapa temannya yang lain. Ada banyak siswa yang tertawa dan menatapnya sinis, sebagian tidak Hinata kenal. Mungkin anak kelas lain, ia tidak ingin tahu.

Karin berjalan mendekati Hinata bersama beberapa siswi lainnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kepalanya mendongak, sedangkan seringaian yang sangat tidak Hinata suka terpampang dengan angkuhnya di wajah cantik gadis itu. "Aku sudah mendengar kabar kalau kau tidak lagi berteman dengan Ino, kan?"

Hinata yakin itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan untuk dijawab, jadi dia memilih diam.

"Akhirnya dia paham juga kalau gadis lemah dan bukan apa-apa sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas berteman dengan siswi-siswi yang populer," lanjut Karin.

Hinata menunduk. Karin benar. Ia memang tidak pantas.

Karin maju lagi selangkah, disingkapnya poni yang menghalangi wajah Hinata. "Lihat. Dia bahkan hampir menangis. Ya, ampun, kau benar-benar lemah, ya?" Ia tertawa, diikuti oleh tawa siswa lain yang menontonnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya memang memerah, menahan tangis. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, karena, ia memang gadis lemah. Ia hanyalah gadis pemalu yang merasa tidak perlu dianggap ada.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Hinata benar-benar terperanjat saat Gaara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya menjauh dari Karin. Seketika, semua tawa yang sebelumnya terdengar berubah menjadi hening yang terasa begitu janggal.

"Oh, jadi, sekarang gadis pemalu itu berteman dengan pemuda an—" Ucapan Karin terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan pandangan dingin dari Gaara. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu melangkah mundur. Siswa lainnya yang sebelumnya berkumpul pun perlahan membubarkan diri.

Hinata menghela napas lega. Untung saja Gaara menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak tahu ia akan jadi sekonyol apa andai Gaara tidak datang.

"_A-arigatou_ … Ga-Gaara-_san_?"

Hinata belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih saat pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya bediri sebelumnya, entah sejak kapan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, memastikan kalau Gaara benar-benar sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia menghela napas, Gaara itu memang pemuda aneh. Hinata bahkan masih tidak berhasil menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa Gaara mau membantunya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu baru akan kembali melangkah menuju kelas lagi saat sebuah suara yang cukup familiar memanggilnya. Dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang menyangganya, Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi, sesaat kemudian, senyumnya luntur. Sepertinya Ino tidak bercerita mengenai permusuhan mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan saat Sakura tahu nanti, ia akan memihak Ino dan menganggap Hinata musuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Hinata?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu bertanya saat ia sudah berada di samping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh bercerita padaku."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum. "Kenapa kau sudah masuk sekolah? Bukankah kau harusnya masih berada di rumah sakit?"

"Aku bosan. Karena itu aku paksa dokternya agar membolehkan aku pulang. Lagi pula, aku tidak luka terlalu parah." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku penasaran dengan reaksi Ino saat melihatku." Ia terkikik.

Ino…

Tentu saja Sakura memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura jauh lebih dekat dengan Ino ketimbang Hinata. Gadis itu menghela napas. "Aku yakin dia akan terkejut dan memarahimu," tebaknya.

"Kau benar." Sakura masih tertawa. "Ayo kita masuk kelas, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk.

Bersama, mereka akhirnya melangkah menuju kelas yang sudah mulai ramai itu. Dalam hati, Hinata berharap, paginya yang buruk tidak membuat keseluruhan harinya buruk. Meski sepertinya, harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat siang itu, Hinata memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Sakura sudah tahu kalau Hinata dan Ino bermusuhan, tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak memusuhinya. Ia malah membela Hinata dan meyakinkan Ino kalau Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianati Ino. Tetapi, Ino tetaplah Ino. Dia adalah gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah ada, hampir sama dengan Sakura sebenarnya. Karena itulah, Hinata memilih untuk tidak mencari keributan dan menolak ajakan Sakura untuk pergi ke kantin bersama.

Pikiran Hinata berputar-putar, memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, membuatnya sama sekali tidak fokus membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu, rasanya ia mulai percaya dengan semua yang Gaara katakan, setidaknya sejak pemuda itu memperingatkannya, hidupnya mendadak berubah menjadi kacau.

Apakah mungkin benar kata semua orang kalau siapa pun yang berdekatan dengan Gaara bisa mendapatkan kesialan? Hinata sungguh tidak ingin percaya. Tetapi jelas, ada seseorang yang sepertinya berusaha mencelakakannya, meski Hinata tidak tahu siapa.

Hinata tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang. Ia hanya memiliki Sakura dan Ino sebagai sahabat. Hanya Karin-lah yang terlihat memusuhinya. Mungkinkah, gadis itu yang melakukannya? Berusaha membuat ia dan Ino bertengkar, lalu mengolok-ngolok Hinata di hadapan semua orang. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Ya, mungkin saja Karin. Ia tidak memiliki musuh lain selain gadis itu.

Sekarang, yang ingin dia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana membuat Karin mengaku dan meminta maaf? Hinata tidak ingin membalas dendam atau mencelakainya. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu mengakui kesalahannya dan membuat Hinata bisa kembali berteman dengan Ino.

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Dengan malas Ino melangkah ke luar kelas. _Mood_-nya sedang tidak baik hari ini setelah ia mendapatkan omelan dari Anko-_sensei_ mengenai nilai ulangan matematikanya yang sedikit kurang. Sakura sudah keluar beberapa menit lebih dulu tadi, menuju ke kantin. Andai gadis itu tidak mengatakan pada Ino kalau ia menunggunya, Ino pasti lebih memilih berdiam di kelas yang sepi.

Tangga menuju ke lantai bawah masih dipenuhi oleh siswa yang sedikit berdesakan saat Ino tepat berada di bagian atas tangga. Ia bisa melihat Sakura masih berdiri dan melambai ke arahnya di anak tangga yang terletak di tengah. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan tongkat penyangga sejak kemarin, dari awal, luka gadis itu memang tidak begitu parah, sehingga hanya dalam satu minggu, Sakura sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan apa pun. Beberapa anak tangga di bawah Ino, ia bisa melihat Hinata berjalan sedikit berdesakkan ke arah Sakura.

Ino menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hinata akan mengkhianatinya. Dari awal, dia pikir gadis itu sangat baik, polos dan begitu jujur, karena itu pulalah ia mau berteman dengannya. Setidaknya, kehadiran Hinata mampu menyeimbangi keributan yang sering dilakukannya bersama Sakura.

Menggeleng, Ino berjalan menuruni tangga. Matanya masih terpaku pada Sakura yang masih menunggunya. Saat itulah, saat Hinata sudah begitu dekat dengan Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan bergulung-gulung di tangga, hingga akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi tepat ketika tubuhnya berhasil sampai di lantai bawah.

Seketika, Ino segera berlari menghampirinya, diikuti oleh sekerumun siswa lain yang entah datang dari mana. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadari. Ino tahu, kaki Sakura memang belum sembuh total, karena itulah saat ada seseorang yang mendorongnya, ia masih belum memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup. Dan Ino sangat yakin, ia melihat Hinata mendorong Sakura dengan sengaja. Sekilas, ia menggeram.

'_PLAK!_'

Semua orang masih sibuk mengurusi Sakura saat Ino tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Hinata. "Ternyata, aku benar-benar salah menilaimu, Hinata!" geramnya.

Hinata yang sebelumnya juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan siswa lain—yang Ino yakini hanyalah acting—semakin terlihat bingung. Ia menyapu pipinya yang terasa terbakar. Bibirnya bergumam lemah, "A-apa salahku?"

Ino tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Hinata. Ia berbalik, mendatangi tempat Sakura berbaring dan dengan bantuan siswa lainnya, ia membawa Sakura menuju UKS.

Sedangkan Hinata, hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis di tempatnya**.**

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Jika ada hari terburuk yang pernah dialami Hinata, hari itu adalah hari ini. Ia tahu, hubungannya dengan Ino memang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Ino akan menuduhnya mendorong Sakura di tangga. Ino bukan tipe orang yang suka menyalahkan seseorang hanya karena ia tidak suka dengan orang tersebut, Hinata tahu itu.

Hinata memang sudah berada begitu dekat dengan Sakura sesaat sebelum ia terjatuh. Mungkin karena itulah Ino menduga ia mendorong Sakura, karena kalau dipikirkan, tidak mungkin Sakura terjatuh secara pasti, Hinata berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah mendorong Sakura.

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mencegah air matanya kembali keluar. Seharian ini, ia berkali-kali dipanggil oleh guru dan kepala sekolah gara-gara hal ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ayahnya akan dihubungi oleh pihak sekolah. Kemungkinan terburuk, bisa saja ia dituntut oleh orang tua Sakura dan diberhentikan sekolah.

Ia memang tidak memiliki satu pun bukti atau saksi yang bisa meringankannya. Sedangkan kesaksian Ino memang benar-benar terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang terjadi tadi siang, sekaligus mencari petunjuk. Tetapi, yang ia ingat hanyalah, ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang sedikit ramai, sedikit berbelok ke arah Sakura yang sekilas menoleh ke bawah, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Seingatnya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, jauh lebih dekat dengan Sakura, ia melihat Karin. Warna merah rambut Karin membuatnya terlihat begitu mencolok, Hinata sangat yakin.

Lagi-lagi Karin. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sebenci itukah Karin padanya, Ino dan Sakura? Ia memang tidak punya bukti kalau Karin-lah dalang semuanya, tetapi, rasanya memang hanya gadis itu yang bisa disalahkan. Ia yakin, Karin pasti tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui seluruh rencananya sukses.

Matahari lagi-lagi sudah mulai menghilang saat Hinata baru keluar gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan begitu lambat, tidak berniat untuk segera pulang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli andai bus terakhir hari itu sudah pergi, mungkin pulang dengan berjalan kaki bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dia tidak bisa menduga apa ayahnya sudah tahu masalah ini atau belum. Ia masih butuh angin segar sebelum kembali menghadapi masalah yang lain.

Masalah, masalah dan masalah. Semenjak Gaara berbicara padanya, hidup Hinata selalu dipenuhi dengan masalah yang tidak ada habisnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat hidupnya yang begitu tenang menjadi sangat berantakan. Mungkin selain Karin, ia juga bisa disalahkan.

Hinata menggeleng, sepertinya pikirannya yang tengah stres menyebabkannya begitu mudah menyalahkan orang lain. Andai ibunya masih hidup, mungkin dia akan memarahi Hinata. Ah, tetapi jika dia masih hidup, ia juga pasti akan memeluk Hinata, menenangkan dirinya yang tengah kalut. Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos menuju pipinya, ia merindukan ibunya, sangat.

Malam itu, sama seperti malam ini, bulan tengah bersinar penuh di langit, bintang-bintang pun seolah tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir Hinata melihat cahaya di mata ibunya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat Hinata diberitahu kalau ibunya meninggal saat sedang dalam perjalan menjemputnya. Dalam hati ia masih menyalahkan dirinya, meski berkali-kali ia meyakinkan diri kalau itu adalah takdir.

Hinata berhenti melangkah saat ia menyadari kalau jalan yang diambilnya bukanlah jalan menuju ke rumah. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak lagi memerhatikan ke mana ia melangkah. Hinata tidak tahu di mana ia kini berada, dia benar-benar tersesat. Gadis itu mendadak merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. Ini sudah malam, ponselnya kehabisan baterai, membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungi siapa pun. Bagaimana caranya ia pulang?

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang sepertinya sebelumnya ia ambil, mungkin itu akan membawanya kembali ke jalan yang dikenalnya. Hinata terus dan terus melangkah. Hingga ia menyadari kalau ia malah semakin tersesat. Gedung-gedung besar yang terlihat hampir sama di sekelilingnya ditambah dengan banyaknya belokan sukses membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Malam itu, entah mengapa, Konoha terasa begitu sepi dan menakutkan.

Hinata merinding. Entah bagaimana, ini terasa mirip seperti mimpi buruknya. Apakah mimpi itu perlahan menjadi kenyataan? Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, pasti ini hanya karena ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri, kemudian kembali melangkah. Dalam hati ia berkali-kali berdoa, berharap Tuhan tidak bosan mendengar doanya.

Ia merasa semakin merinding saat merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dipercepatnya langkahnya. Ia berjalan setengah berlari, menuju arah yang justru semakin membuatnya semakin tersesat. Ia yakin, sosok yang mengikutinya tadi masih mengikutinya. Hinata benar-benar merutuk saat ternyata jalan terakhir yang diambilnya ternyata merupakan jalan buntu.

Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat saat ia bisa melihat sosok pria yang wajahnya dipenuhi _pearching_ menyeringai ke arahnya. Pria itu membawa sebuah pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. Kali ini, mimpi buruknya sepertinya benar-benar jadi kenyataan.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Hinata, eh? Cantik juga." Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat, sementara Hinata terjebak di dinding tanpa bisa ke mana pun.

Pria itu tahu namanya. Jadi, ia memang sengaja diikuti?

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saat jarak antara dirinya dan pria itu semakin tipis. Keringat dingin meluncur bebas di seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa, mulutnya terasa terkunci, sedangkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sayang sekali, ya, kalau kau langsung dibunuh?" Pria itu menyingkap poni Hinata, pisau yang dipegangnya disapukannya ke pipi gadis itu. "Padahal kau gadis yang manis."

Hal terakhir yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah menangis. Dalam hati ia berharap Tuhan masih peduli padanya.

"Jangan takut." Pria itu bergumam di telinganya. "Aku tidak akan membuat ini terasa sak—"

'_DUAKK!'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata Hinata melebar. Pria berambut oranye yang tadi menganggunya itu sudah terkapar di tanah karena terkena pukulan di kepalanya. Di belakangnya, seseorang berambut merah tersenyum puas sambil memegang sebuah balok besar di tangannya.

"Ka-karin?"

"Jangan melihatku seolah-olah aku hantu." Karin menaruh baloknya di tanah, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Karin menunjuk pria yang sedang pingsan itu.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata menunduk. "A-aku kira, ka-kaulah yang me-menyuruhnya … me-membunuhku."

Seketika, Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Hinata mengernyit. "Imajinasimu benar-benar patut diacungi jempol, ya? Mungkin aku memang membencimu. Tapi buat apa aku membunuhmu, eh?" Ia membuang muka. "Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Cepat, Hinata menggeleng. "_Go-gomen_, bukan ma-maksudku," Ia menggigit bibir sesaat, "se-setahuku kaulah yang selama ini berusaha mencelakakanku. Ka-kau yang membuat Ino membenciku dan mendorong Sa-Sakura di tangga tadi siang, da-dan aku kira, kau juga yang menyelipkan kertas sontekan saat ulangan matematika dulu, agar aku dihukum."

Karin terdiam, satu alisnya terangkat. Mata merahnya menatap Hinata cukup lama. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kautuduhkan," sangkalnya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ta-tapi, a-aku pikir," Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, "_Go-gomen_. A-aku hanya pikir kalau kau yang … melakukan semuanya."

Karin menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Lupakan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebelum orang aneh itu terbangun."

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

"Hanabi? Kau ada di dalam?"

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi berkali-kali. Saat ini, ia sangat takut berada di kamarnya sendirian. Insiden tadi masih membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Setidaknya, dekat dengan Hanabi dan menceritakan sesuatu mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Lama Hinata berdiri, tidak ada sahutan. Padahal, ia yakin, Hanabi ada di rumah. Diraihnya gagang pintu kamar adiknya itu dan pintunya terbuka. Tidak biasanya Hanabi tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata melongok ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hanabi? Aku boleh masuk ke kamarmu?" Ia kembali berseru. Tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk. Kamar Hanabi masih sama seperti terakhir kali Hinata melihatnya. Ruangan itu dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya, karena seharusnya kamar itu memang untuk Hinata. Kasur dengan ukuran yang sebenarnya juga lebih besar dari milik Hinata terlihat sedikit berhamburan. Ada setumpuk buku yang tidak tersusun di atas meja belajarnya berdampingan dengan sebuah pigura bergambar seluruh keluarganya ketika masih lengkap.

Hinata berjalan ke arah meja itu. Ia mengamati foto yang terpampang di sana beberapa saat. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, mengingat masa lalunya memang selalu menyenangkan untuknya. Hinata meraih semua buku yang tergeletak berhamburan di meja itu, merapikannya. Rasanya memang kurang pantas foto keluarganya yang bahagia harus disandingkan dengan segala macam benda yang berserakan tidak jelas itu.

Saat itulah matanya menemukan sebuah kertas kecil. Nomor telepon Temari. Bagaimana mungkin Hanabi memilikinya? Setahunya, Hanabi tidak pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan siswa dari Suna Gakuen itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?"

Hinata menjatuhkan kertas itu tepat di saat Hanabi tiba-tiba muncul di pintu. "A-aku mencarimu, tapi kau tidak kunjung menjawab, jadi aku masuk saja," sahutnya.

Hanabi masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia terlihat marah. "Apa saja yang sudah kaulihat?" selidiknya.

Hinata yang tidak begitu mengerti maksud adiknya hanya menganggak bahu. "Hanya foto keluarga kita dan … nomor telepon Temari?" Ia tersentak saat menyadarinya. "Bagaimana kau memiliki nomor teleponnya? Setahuku kau—"

Suara Hinata mendadak tercekat saat ia melihat Hanabi maju mendekatinya dan membawa sebilah … pisau? "U-untuk a-apa kau membawa pisau?"

Hanabi menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang tidak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. "Aku muak," ia berkata, "kenapa kau selalu selamat dari maut, eh?" ia menodongkan pisau itu pada Hinata, "Aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Semua keberuntunganmu akan habis di tanganku malam ini."

Hinata mengerjap berkali-kali. "A-apa maksudmu, Hanabi?"

"Maksudku? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku benci padamu!"

"Ta-tapi, aku itu kakakmu!"

Hanabi semakin berjalan mendekat. "Katakan itu saat kau sudah mati!"

Ia menyerang Hinata, tetapi Hinata sempat menghindar ke tepi kasur. Pisau yang dibawa Hanabi menancap di salah satu buku yang berada di meja yang berhamburan itu.

"Ha-Hanabi, hentikan!" serunya.

"Kau beruntung lagi, eh?" Hanabi menarik pisaunya lagi, dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang berkali-kali memohon padanya untuk berhenti. "Aku yang menyelipkan kertas sontekan matematika itu agar kau dihukum. Aku juga yang mengaku sebagai kau pada Temari dan membuat sahabatmu memusuhimu. Dan, aku juga yang mendorong sahabat berambut merah mudamu itu." Ia terkikik. "Harusnya kau tidak berbagi segala hal padaku. Bodoh."

Hinata tidak bisa tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hanabi. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya, "A-aku tidak percaya."

Hanabi semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan. "Ah, aku juga yang menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisimu." Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja bisa hidup, eh?"

Hinata mundur selangkah. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku?" tuntutnya.

Hanabi kembali maju dan mendorong Hinata hingga terjatuh ke kasur. Ia kembali menghujamkan pisaunya, kali ini, dengan seluruh keberanian yang Hinata miliki, ia menahan tangan Hanabi. Membuat pisau itu berhenti beberapa senti di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Ia mendorong pisaunya sekuat tenaga. "Karena kau selalu memiliki segalanya. Kau selalu lebih disayang _tou-san_, bahkan setelah kau membunuh _kaa-san_!" serunya, "Kau juga memiliki banyak sahabat yang populer, padahal, kau hanyalah kakak yang lemah!"

Pisau itu bergerak turun, hampir mengenai Hinata. Hanabi memang jauh lebih kuat darinya, meski usianya masih tiga tahun di bawah Hinata. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia membelokkan tangan Hanabi dan sukses membuat pisau itu menghujam kasur tepat beberapa senti di sebelah telinganya.

Tersengal-sengal, Hinata mendorong Hanabi seberapa ia bisa, dan berdiri menjauh. "Aku tidak pernah membunuh _kaa-san_, Hanabi. Kau tahu itu!"

"Kalau bukan karena kau, _kaa-san_ tidak mungkin meninggal!" Hanabi meraung. Ia segera menerjang Hinata kembali. Gerakannya begitu cepat, membuat Hinata tidak lagi sempat menghindar. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunggu pisau itu menghujamnya.

'_DUAKK!'_

Pisau itu tidak juga sampai mengenainya. Ia segera membuka mata dan melihat Hanabi tergeletak di lantai, tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia terbelalak. Diraihnya tubuh adiknya itu. "Hanabi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia hanya pingsan."

Hinata mendongak. Ia baru menyadari ada sosok lain di ruangan itu. "Ga-Gaara? Ba-bagaimana mungkin ka—"

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk," potong pemuda berambut merah itu. "Kau masih khawatir pada orang yang berusaha membunuhmu, eh?"

"Bagaimanapun, dia adikku." Hinata menggeleng. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanyanya.

"Pintu depanmu tidak dikunci. Aku sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali tapi sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

"_Arigatou_," Hinata menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau tidak ada kau."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan." Pemuda itu menatap Hanabi. "Sepertinya kita harus mengurus gadis itu."

"Aku akan menghubungi _tou-san_." Hinata meraih pisau yang tergenggam erat di lengan adiknya. "Saat dia terbangun, aku harap dia mau mendengarkanku."

**.**

**.**

******-:-ooOoo-:-**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kabar Hanabi, eh?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar saat Ino menghampirinya. Satu bulan sudah semenjak kejadian malam itu. Semuanya perlahan membaik, bahkan menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia kini sudah kembali berteman dengan Ino dan Sakura, bahkan Karin tidak lagi menjadi musuhnya.

"Dia masih harus menemui psikiater. Tapi dia sudah memaafkanku," sahut gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung ya?" Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya terkikik. "Kalau tidak ada Gaara, siapa yang tahu apa kau masih bisa duduk di sini."

"Aku tidak menyangka dia adiknya Temari." Ino menghela napas sesaat, kemudian menyeringai. "Aku rasa Gaara menyukaimu," timpalnya

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang tersipu. "Ta-tapi, dia kan masih seumuran Hanabi," elaknya.

Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata. "Biarlah. Jaman sekarang yang namanya cinta itu tidak perlu memandang usia, kan, _Pig_?"

Ino mengangguk. "Jadi, kapan kalian kencan, eh?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, berharap rona merah di pipinya menghilang. Tetapi, tidak berguna. "Ka-kami masih berteman."

"Hinata…."

Gadis itu tidak bisa tidak terbelalak saat pemuda yang sedang dibicarakannya bersama sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Pemuda itu berbalik, berharap Hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata yang mengerti maksudnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Good luck_!" Mereka berbisik pada Hinata sesaat sebelum gadis itu melangkah mengikuti Gaara.

Hinata hanya menghela napas. Dasar. Teman-temannya itu ada-ada saja.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Beginilah kalau author yang hobinya bikin romance fluffy mendadak disuruh bikin fic dengan genre dan tema yang agak berat; hasilnya benar-benar abal~! #pundung**

**Fic terakhir sebelum aku hiatus dalam jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan ini, aku persembahkan untuk Nerazzuri dan Minatsuki Heartnet… Semoga kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dengan hasilnya. ;;A;;**

**Btw, aku gak yakin sama genre dan character-nya… Ada yang punya usulan genre yang lebih tepat? Dan, pantas nggak sih ini ditaruh di archive GaaHina? Soalnya, Gaara-nya cuman muncul sedikit… **

**Ah, satu lagi, ada usulan untuk judulnya? :P #ngek**

**Yosh! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini!**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak jika kalian mau, aku mau gelundungan(?) dulu.. TT^TT**

**.**

**Balikpapan, 5 Mei 2012,** **07: 07 am** (keren kan? :P)


End file.
